An electronic brake system EBS with a test system for testing the brakes is discussed, for example, in German patent document DE 694 02 117 T2.
Electronic brake systems (EBS) currently comprise self-monitoring devices and fall-back levels which are based on their own measured values or on measured values located on the vehicle bus.